Chris Benoit
Chris Benoit (21 de mayo de 1967 - 24 de junio de 2007), fue un luchador profesional canadiense que trabajó para diversas empresas en México, en Japón y en EE. UU. donde su carrera fue mayormente destacada al trabajar en las empresas Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling y principalmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment y en sus marcas RAW, SmackDown! y ECW. Benoit creció en Edmonton(Alberta), siendo ampliamente considerado como uno de los mejores luchadores técnicos en el mundo y como uno de los más dedicados trabajadores dentro de la WWE. Benoit fue dos veces Campeón Mundial a lo largo de su carrera: una vez Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado y una vez Campeón Mundial de la WCW. Además, Chris fue el ganador de la decimoséptima edición del evento PPV Royal Rumble, y posee en su haber cinco reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidoscuatro reinados como Campeón Intercontinental, Campeón en Parejas de la WWF/E, Campeón Mundial en Parejas de WWE. Todo esto lo convierte en Campeón de Triple Corona y Gran Campeón. Al ganar el Royal Rumble de 2004, Benoit se convirtió en el segundo luchador en la historia en ganar dicho encuentro entrando en la primera posición (siendo el primer ganador Shawn Michaelsen la edición de 1995) y encabezó los eventos estelares de varios PPVs en ese mismo año, siendo el caso de WrestleMania XXdonde consiguió su primer y único Campeonato Mundial Pesado de la WWE. Benoit era considerado uno de los luchadores profesionales más respetados dentro de su profesión; siendo considerado por el historiador de lucha libre de renombre Dave Meltzer, como uno de los cinco grandes de toda la historia de la Lucha Libre. Otro veterano de la industria, Chris Jericho declaró en su momento que Benoit "era como el Michael Jordan o el Wayne Gretzky de su profesión. Tan bueno era, que es imposible no referirse a él cuando se habla de Lucha Libre." Vida Personal Chris Benoit nació el 21 de mayo de 1967 en Canadá pero creció en Edmonton. Siendo fruto de la relación de Michael y Margaret Benoit. Fue precisamente en Edmonton donde Benoit se formó y tuvo sus primeros pinos en su carrera como luchador. Entre otras cosas, Benoit hablaba fluidamente el inglés y el Francés. En una entrevista de Larry King a su padre en CNN, Michael Benoit mencionó que el luchador tenía una hermana viviendo en Edmonton. Benoit comenzó una larga amistad con el también fallecido Eddie Guerrero a quien conociera en Japón cuando, durante una lucha, Benoit le conectó una Enzuigiri tan potente que dejó a Eddie sin sentido. La preocupación inicial de Benoit por el estado de salud de Eddie se convirtió en una amistad que perduraría hasta el 13 de noviembre de 2005 cuando Eddie Guerrero falleciera producto de una falla cardiaca. La muerte de Eddie Guerrero supuso un duro golpe para Chris Benoit. Quienes lo conocieron más de cerca, aseguraron que el comportamiento de Benoit era diferente al usual ya que tras la muerte de su amigo, Benoit comenzó a escribir varias entradas alusivas a Eddie en su diario, lo cual según sus amigos más cercanos fue el presagio de la tragedia que estaba por venir. Benoit también fue un amigo personal de Dean Malenko y los tres estuvieron en las diversas promociones siendo identificados por los comentaristas como The Three Amigos. De acuerdo con Benoit su finisher, la Clipper Crossface fue inspirada en la llave de Malenko y se convirtió en su sello personal durante su paso por WWE. El diente que Chris Benoit perdió (el tercer incisivo lateral derecho) se creía al principio que fue por causa de su carrera como luchador. En la realidad, él perdió el diente mientras jugaba con su mascota, un perro Rottweiler el cual golpeó su cabeza contra la mandíbula de Benoit ocasionándole la pérdida de dicho diente. Benoit se casó dos veces. Su primer matrimonio fue con Martina Benoit, con quien tuvo dos hijos, David y Megan. Su matrimonio terminó en 1997, comenzando después una relación con Nancy Benoit que se había separado recién de su esposo, el booker de WCW y frecuente oponente de Benoit, Kevin Sullivan. El 25 de febrero de 2000 la pareja tuvo su primer y único hijo, un niño de nombre Daniel. Tras el nacimiento de Daniel, la pareja se casó el 23 de noviembre de ese mismo año. Este fue el tercer matrimonio de Nancy y el segundo de Chris Benoit. En 2003, Nancy llenó varios documentos pidiendo el divorcio, citando que el matrimonio estaba "irrevocablemente roto" y que su esposo ejercía un "trato cruel" sobre ella. Más tarde el matrimonio se reconcilió y la orden de restricción que Benoit tenía durante este lapso de tiempo le fue retirada. Carrera Canadá, Japón y México (1985-1996) Tras graduarse de high school en 1985, Benoit inició su entrenamiento como luchador profesional en la casa de entrenamiento de la familia Hart, en Alberta, Canadá. Tras seis meses, logró graduarse, haciendo su debut en la empresa llamada Stampede Wrestling, perteneciente a Stu Hart. Su estilo de lucha fue inspirado por el luchador Dynamite Kid. Durante su primer ciclo en la empresa, ganó el Campeonato Internacional en Parejas de Stampede en dos ocasiones en 1986, una vez con Ben Bassarab y otra con Keith Hart. Tras esto, viajó a luchar a Japón por un año completo antes de volver a Canadá a la Stampede Wrestling. En 1988, logró ganar en dos ocasiones el Campeonato Peso Medio de la Comunidad Británica de Stampede y otra vez el Campeonato Internacional en Parejas de Stampede junto a Lance Idol. Durante este periodo tuvo un feudo con Johnny Smith que duró cerca de un año. En 1989, ganó dos veces más el Campeonato Peso Medio de la Comunidad Británica de Stampede y una vez el Campeonato Internacional en Parejas de Stampede junto a Biff Wellington. El 4 de julio de 1989, Benoit sufrió un accidente junto a Davey Boy Smith y Jason the Terrible, el cual le provocó una lesión en su rodilla. A su regreso, volvió a Japón, donde enfrentó el 18 de agosto de 1990 a Jushin Liger por el Campeonato Peso Pesado Junior de la IWGP, ganado Benoit la lucha y el campeonato. Sin embargo, perdió el campeonato frente al mismo Liger el 1 de noviembre de 1990. En 1991, comenzó a utilizar una máscara y cambió su nombre artístico a Pegasus Kid, con el cual entablo una rivalidad como el luchador mexicano villano III. tras perder con este una lucha de apuesta contra Liger el 4 de julio de 1991, perdió su máscara y debió abandonarla, cambiando su nombre a Wild Pegasus. Además, el 3 de marzo de ese mismo año, derrotó a Villano III, ganando el Campeonato Peso Ligero de la UWA en México, logrando retener el campeonato por 560 días, antes de perderlo el 13 de septiembre de 1992 frente al mismo Villano III. En 1992 y 1993, Benoit continuó realizando apariciones para la New Japan Pro Wrestling, principalmente en variados encuentros contra Jushin Liger, ya sea en luchas individuales o por equipo. El 15 de abril de 1994, Benoit derrotó a Black Tiger II, Gedo y The Great Sasuke en tres combates distintos, ganando la Copa Super J de 1994. World Championship Wrestling (1992-1993) Benoit realizó su primera aparición por la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) el 16 de junio de 1992, en un torneo por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas de la NWA, formando equipo con Biff Wellington y siendo derrotado en primera ronda por Brian Pillman y Jushin Liger. Tras esa lucha, Benoit regresó a la compañía recién el 13 de enero de 1993, donde en el evento Clash of Champions XXII derrotó a Brad Armstrong. Un mes después, en Superbrawl III, fue derrotado por 2 Cold Scorpio y en Slamboree, realizado en el mes de mayo, Benoit junto con Bobby Eaton fueron derrotados por Scorpio y Marcus Bagwell. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1994-1995) En 1994, Benoit firmó con la Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), debutando el 26 de agosto en un torneo para coronar al primer Campeón de la ECW, siendo eliminado en primera ronda por 2 Cold Scorpio. Tras esto, protagonizó combates frente a numerosos oponentes, incluyendo a The Tazmaniac, Sabu y Stevie Richards, sin registrar ninguna derrota. Posteriormente, en November to Remember, protagonizó dos luchas, una frente a Sabu y otra frente a 2 Cold Scorpio, derrotándolos a ambos. Sin embargo, durante su primera lucha frente a Sabu, Benoit le provocó una grave lesión en el cuello, después de que Sabu no lograra caer bien del "back body drop" aplicado por Benoit. En Hollyday Hell, Benoit derrotó a Hack Meyers y posteriormente en Double Tables, derrotó a Al Snow. El 25 de febrero de 1995, en Return of the Funker, Benoit formó equipo con Dean Malenko y derrotó a The Tazmaniac y Sabu, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la ECW, el cual sería su primer campeonato en una empresa estadounidense. Sin embargo, sólo 42 días después, el 7 de abril de 1995 en el evento Three Way Dance, Benoit y Malenko fueron derrotados por Rocco Rock y Johnny Grunge, perdiendo los campeonatos, en una lucha en que también participaron The Tazmaniac y Rick Steiner. Los meses siguientes, Benoit continuó formando equipo con Malenko, luchando también de forma individual, hasta agosto de 1995, cuando abandonó la empresa para firmar por la World Championship Wrestling (WCW). World Championship Wrestling (1995-2000) Benoit regresó a la WCW en 1995 y el 16 de octubre debutó con un triunfo frente a Eddy Guerrero con el cual tendría una rivalidad durante sus primeros meses en la compañía, enfrentándose en varios episodios de Nitro. Su despegue en la empresa comenzó en 1996, cuando fue reclutado por Ric Flair para formar parte del grupo The Four Horsemen en 1995, junto con Flair, Arn Anderson y Brian Pillman.1 El grupo se unió a Dungeon of Doom (liderados por Kevin Sullivan) en una alianza para terminar con la "hulkamania", pero sería de corta duración ya que Pillman y Sullivan iniciaron un feudo que separó los grupos. Sin embargo, Pillman firmó repentinamente por la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), por lo que Sullivan (quien también era escritor o booker de la WCW) decidió que Benoit tomara ese lugar en la rivalidad. El argumento de este enfrentamiento era que Benoit estaba saliendo con la esposa de Sullivan, Woman (Nancy Daus), y para dar realismo a esto, la empresa los forzaba a tomar actitudes de pareja en público, como tomarse de las manos o compartir habitaciones de hotel. La relación televisiva de Benoit y Nancy se transformó relación real fuera de pantalla, lo que provocó una tensa relación tras bambalinas entre Sullivan y Chris. El feudo entre ambos se mantuvo a pesar de lo ocurrido, llegando a su fin en Bash at the Beach 1997, donde Benoit derrotó a Kevin Sullivan en un combate donde el perdedor debía retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. Finalmente, en septiembre de 1997, Flair disolvió a The Four Horsemen y cada miembro tomó caminos distintos. Ya en 1998 tuvo un largo feudo con Booker T. Se enfrentaron en varios combates por el Campeonato Mundial Televisivo, donde Benoit logró ganarlo en dos ocasiones, perdiéndolo ambas veces frente a Booker T, durando ambos reinados tan sólo un día. Después de que Booker perdió el título frente a Fit Finlay, se enfrentó a Chris en una serie de 7 luchas para determinar al retador n°1 al campeonato.Llegaron empatados con tres victorias cada uno al último combate, a realizarse el 11 de junio de 1998. En dicha lucha, Bret Hart intervino a favor de Benoit esperando así que este se uniera al New World Order, sin embargo se rehusó y dijo al árbitro lo sucedido, perdiendo por descalificación la serie. Booker rechazó esta victoria, pactando una octava lucha para The Great American Bash, la cual finalmente ganó. Este feudo es considerado uno de los mejores de su carrera e incluso fue replicado años después en la WWE. Tras meses de rivalidades cortas y varias, en marzo de 1999 se unió a Perry Saturn con quien a los días logró ganar el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la WCW al derrotar a Barry Windham & Curt Hennig en Uncensored, perdiéndolo 15 días después frente a Rey Misterio, Jr. y Billy Kidman. Esto llevó a una nueva encarnación de The Four Horsemen, esta vez con Benoit, Saturn, Arn Anderson y Steve McMichael. Durante este periodo volvieron a ganar el campeonato en parejas, esta vez manteniéndolo sólo 5 días. Tras una disputa con Anderson y McMichael, Benoit y Saturn abandonaron el grupo y formaron uno nuevo junto a Dean Malenko y Shane Douglas, llamado The Revolution. En el intertanto, Chris Benoit ganó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en una ocasión tras derrotar a David Flair, perdiéndolo un mes después frente a Sid Vicious. The Revolution''representaba a un grupo de luchadores jóvenes descontentos (tanto en ''kayfabe como en la realidad) por la falta de oportunidades para ser estrellas de la compañía. El grupo con el pasar de los meses se volvió heel y antiamericano, creando su propia bandera y revelándose contra toda autoridad. Finalmente en el mes de septiembre, Benoit abandonó el grupo, volviendo a ser face y ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y el Televisivo, ambos en una ocasión. A fines de 1999, Benoit comienzó a tener problemas con la directiva de la compañía, principalmente con Kevin Sullivan quien no permitía que ascendiera al main event, por lo que amenazó con dejar la WCW. En un intento por retenerlo, se le concedió una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW frente a Sid Vicious en Souled Out, la cual ganó, siendo el primer Campeonato Mundial de su carrera. Sin embargo, un día después, deja el campeonato vacante y abandona la empresa junto a sus amigos Eddie Guerrero, Dean Malenko y Perry Saturn, firmando por la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) semanas después. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2000-2007) Benoit debutó en la WWF en enero de 2000 junto a Malenko, Saturn y Guerrero, junto a quienes formó el grupo llamado The Radicalz, quienes inicialmente se alinearon con Mick Foley, pero lo traicionaron para unirse a Vince McMahon, volviéndose todos heel. Su primer combate oficial fue una lucha individual frente al entonces Campeón de la WWF Triple H, la cual perdió. Tan sólo tres meses tras su debut, ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF al derrotar a Kurt Angle y Chris Jericho en WrestleMania 2000. Como resultado, Benoit entró en un feudo con Jericho por el campeonato, enfrentándose en varias ocasiones donde intercambiaron triunfos y derrotas. Jericho logró vencer a Benoit por el Campeonato Intercontinental el 2 de mayo, sólo para perderlo de vuelta 6 días después en RAW is WAR. Benoit logró retener el campeonato en su segundo reinado hasta la edición del 20 de junio de 2000 de SmackDown!, donde fue derrotado por Rikishi. Posteriormente se enfrentó a The Rock en varias ocasiones por el Campeonato de la WWF, donde vio su triunfo derrocado en dos oportunidades por Mick Foley, quien alegó trampas por parte de Benoit para ganar. A fines de año, en Armageddon logró ganar por tercera vez el Campeonato Intercontinental tras derrotar a Billy Gunn, perdiéndolo en Royal Rumble 2001 frente a Jericho en una ladder match. Tras esto, se separó de The Radicalz y se volvió face, teniendo rivalidades contra sus antiguos compañeros y Kurt Angle, al cual enfrentó en WrestleMania X-Seven, Blacklash, Insurrextion y Judgment Day. En este último, fue derrotado tras una intervención de Christian y Edge, lo cual lo llevó a formar equipo con Chris Jericho. Esta nueva alianza le traería su primer Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF tras vencer a Triple H y Steve Austin. En una defensa del campeonato frente a Edge & Christian, The Hardy Boyz y The Dudley Boyz en una TLC match, Benoit sufrió una grave lesión en el cuello, que lo obligó a recibir cirugía y estar cerca de un año fuera tras un combate en King of the Ring. A pesar de su lesión, fue elegido por Vince McMahon como miembro de la marca SmackDown! en el primer Draft de la compañía. Sin embargo al hacer su regreso el 27 de mayo de 2002, lo hizo como miembro de RAW, volviéndose heel al unirse a Eddie Guerrero. El 29 de junio, derrotó a Rob Van Dam, ganando su cuarto Campeonato Intercontinental, dejando RAW por SmackDown! y llevándose el título con él a su nueva marca. Sin embargo, Van Dam lo derrotó en SummerSlam, devolviendo el campeonato a RAW. Tras su regreso a SmackDown!, ganó un torneo junto a Kurt Angle el cual los coronó como los primeros Campeones en Parejas de la WWE, perdiendo los títulos frente a Edge y Rey Mysterio dos semanas después. A principios de 2003 Benoit inició un feudo contra Kurt Angle por el Campeonato de la WWE el cual los llevó en Royal Rumble, pero no ganó. Benoit regresó a la categoría de parejas, uniéndose con Rhyno. En WrestleMania XIX, los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE Charlie Haas y Shelton Benjamin, se enfrentaron a Benoit & Rhyno y a Chavo Guerrero & Eddie Guerrero. Haas y Benjamin retuvieron los campeonatos cuando Shelton Benjamin cubrió a Chavo. Benoit inició un feudo con John Cena y los Full Blooded Italians, ocasionalmente acompañado de Rhyno. En junio de 2003, el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos fue reactivado, y Benoit participó en el torneo por el campeonato. Derrotó a Rhyno en primera ronda, luego derrotó a Matt Hardy en la segundo, antes de perder en la final frente a Eddie Guerrero en Vengeance después de la intervención de Rhyno, aplicando una "Spear" a Benoit. Eddie y Benoit comenzaron un feudo alrededor del campeonato, y la popularidad de Benoit subió rápidamente. Esto derivó a una Fatal 4 Way en SummerSlam entre Eddie, Rhino, Tajiri y Benoit por el Campeonato de los Estados, pero Eddie retendría el Campeonato. Luego de esto, Chris Benoit derrotó a A-Train, The Big Show y Brock Lesnar por rendición. En No Mercy, Benoit enfrentaría a A-Train, derrotándolo por rendición. En el evento Survivor Series, Benoit formó parte del Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Benoit, John Cena, Hardcore Holly y Bradshaw) que derrotó al Team Lesnar (Brock Lesnar, The Big Show, A-Train, Matt Morgan y Nathan Jones), siendo Cena y Benoit los únicos sobrevivientes de su equipo. 2004 En 2004 Benoit tuvo su oportunidad nuevamente por el Campeonato WWE contra Brock Lesnar campeón en ese momento el cual Benoit derrotó con un Crossface pero no pudo ganar el campeonato ya que el árbitro fue golpeado cuando Brock Lesnar aplicó un F5 a Benoit. El mánager general de SmackDown! Paul Heyman, junto con Brock Lesnar, inició una venganza en contra de Benoit, evitando que Benoit ganara una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE que ostentaba Lesnar. Cuando Benoit ganó una lucha clasificatoria para el Royal Rumble 2004, Heyman lo nombró para que entrara como número 1, para disminuir las posibilidades de Benoit de poder ganar aquel combate. El 25 de enero de 2004, Benoit ganó el Royal Rumble 2004, tras eliminar al Big Show, transformándose en la segunda persona en ganar el Royal Rumble entrando como número 1 (el primero fue Shawn Michaels en el Royal Rumble 1995)(el duró una hora y un minuto haciéndolo el competidor con más tiempo en el ring hasta que Rey Mysterio ganó el Royal Rumble 2006 con una hora y dos minutos), ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE de SmackDown! en WrestleMania XX. Sin embargo, Benoit decidió retar al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado, Triple H, perteneciente a la marca RAW, por lo que fue transferido a esa marca. Tras una serie de enfrentamientos en los programas de RAW antes de WrestleMania, Shawn Michaels se sumó a la lucha entre Triple H y Benoit, transformándola en una Triple Threat match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. El 14 de marzo de 2004, en WrestleMania XX, Chris Benoit ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras forzar a Triple H a rendirse con su llave favorita, la "Crippler Crossface". Esta fue la primera vez que un evento central de WrestleMania termina por rendición. Después de la lucha, un emocionado Benoit celebró con el entonces Campeón de la WWE y mejor amigo Eddie Guerrero. Cuatro años después de su arribo juntos a la WWE, ellos estuvieron frente al público del Madison Square Garden, ambos como campeones mundiales. Esta es considerada la victoria más importante dentro de los 19 años de carrera de Benoit, debido a ganar el campeonato mundial en el evento central de la vitrina más importante de la lucha libre profesional, WrestleMania y ante 2 de los mejores y más importantes luchadores de la WWE y el mundo Shawn Michaels y Triple H. La lucha fue considerada por los expertos de Pro Wrestling Illustrated como la mejor lucha del año 2004. Este fue el inicio del primer y único reinado de Benoit como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. La revancha se WrestleMania XX se llevó a cabo en Backlash 2004, realizado en el lugar de nacimiento de Benoit en Edmonton, Alberta, Canadá. Esta lucha fue Triple Amenaz''a la cual incluyó a Triple H y Shawn Michaels. Esta vez fue Michaels quien se rindió con el "Sharpshooter" de Benoit, quien retuvo su título. La noche siguiente en Calgary, Benoit y Edge ganaron los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas derrotando a Batista y Ric Flair, haciendo a Benoit doble campeón. El 26 de abril, Benoit y Edge retuvieron los Campeonatos en su primera defensa frente a Batista y Ric Flair. Sin embargo, el 31 de mayo perdieron los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas frente a La Résistance. Al mismo tiempo que hacia equipo con Edge manteniendo una rivalidad con La Résistance, Benoit tenía una rivalidad con Kane en torno al Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. 2006-2007 Benoit participó del ''Royal Rumble, eliminando a Booker T, pero siendo posteriormente eliminado por Randy Orton. Benoit recibió una última oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en No Way Out 2006, en donde derrotó a Booker T, terminando su feudo. Días después, Benoit derrotó a Randy Orton en un No Holds Barred Match''en ''SmackDown!. El reinado de Chris Benoit como campeón duró hasta WrestleMania 22, en donde John "Bradshaw" Layfield derrotó a Benoit utilizando las cuerdas para ayudarse. Benoit recibió una revancha contra JBL en un Steel Cage Match, pero no pudo capitalizar una victoria. Benoit fue uno de los participantes del King of the Ring 2006, en donde fue derrotado en primera ronda por Finlay. Benoit cobró revancha en Judgment Day 2006, lugar donde derrotó a Finlay con la "Crippler Crossface". En el SmackDown! posterior al evento, Benoit fue atacado por Mark Henry, quien le causó una lesión en su espalda. Chris Benoit anunció ese mes que se tomaría un tiempo de descanso para mejorarse de sus lesiones. El 8 de octubre, Benoit hizo su regreso en No Mercy, derrotando a William Regal por rendición en una lucha que no estaba pactada. En esa misma semana, Benoit ganó su quinto Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, tras derrotar a Mr. Kennedy, también por rendición. Tras ganar el campeonato, Benoit inició un feudo con Chavo Guerrero luego de que este lesionara a su amigo Rey Mysterio. Este feudo llevó a Benoit a retener su campeonato en Survivor Series''y en ''Armageddon, ambas veces frente a Chavo Guerrero. Chavo Guerrero reclamó su última oportunidad por el campeonato, en donde fue derrotado por Benoit, en un No Discualification Match, en el cual Benoit ganó por rendición. Benoit participó en el Royal Rumble, en donde fue eliminado por The Great Khali. En No Way Out, Benoit formó equipo con The Hardys (Jeff & Matt) para derrotar a MVP & MNM (Johhny Nitro & Joey Mercury). Durante ese periodo inició un feudo con Montel Vontavious Porter, lo que los llevaría a enfrentarse en WrestleMania 23 y Backlash, en ambos combates Benoit derrotó a MVP, reteniendo su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Finalmente, en Judgment Day, MVP derrotó a Chris Benoit, en un 2 out of 3 falls match, capturando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. El 11 de junio, en RAW, perdió una lucha frente a Bobby Lashley y fue transferido desde SmackDown! a ECW. El día 12 de junio, Benoit debutó en la ECW, derrotando, junto con CM Punk como compañero, a Elijah Burke y Marcus Cor Von. Una semana después en ECW, Benoit realizó su última lucha televisada y derrotó a Elijah Burke, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial de la ECW en Vengeance: Night of Champions. En Vengeance: Night of Champions, Benoit fue reemplazado por John Morrison, debido a que Chris Benoit no pudo asistir al evento por motivos personales (la muerte de su esposa). La lucha eventualmente la ganó Morrison quien derrotó a CM Punk, coronándose campeón. Al día siguiente 25 de junio se conoció que el motivo por el cual Benoit no había ido a la pelea por el título de la ECW era su muerte. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado junto con el de su esposa y su hijo de siete años. La investigación oficial concluyó que Benoit los había matado para luego cometer suicidio. Esto fue la versión policial, pero años después el equipo entero que llevo el caso de Benoit fue arrestado por falsificar casos(por ejemplo: si era homicidicio triple ellos pusieron doble homicidio y suicidio) causando dudas sobre el supuesto asesinato. Tras Estos sucesos Vince McMahon decidió borrar a Chris Benoit de La historia de WWE. En lucha * Movimientos finales ** Crippler Crossface (Arm trap crossface) ** Swandive (Diving headbutt) ** Sharpshooter — en tributo a Bret Hart ** Belly to Belly kneeling piledriver ** Wild Bomb(High speed release powerbomb) ** Full nelson suplex — usado como finisher en los años 1990 * Movimientos de firma ** Hat Trick (Rolling german suplexes) ** Three Amigos (Triple vertical suplex) — en tributo a Eddie Guerrero ** Backhand chop ** Backbreaker ** Baseball slide dropkick ** Belly to belly shoulderbreaker ** Crossbody block — 1985-1991 ** Elevated boston crab con rodilla en la espalda ** Enzuigiri ** Figure four leg lock ** Flying forearm smash ** Guillotine leg drop ** Lariat ** Gorilla press slam ** Múltiples headbutts ** Muta lock ** Neckbreaker ** Spinebuster ** Springboard clothesline ** Suicide dive ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Tilt-a-whirl spinning headscissors takedown ** Varias variaciones de suplex: *** Gutwrench suplex *** Vertical suplex *** Normal, bridged o release german *** Northen lights *** Snap suplex *** Superplex *** Belly to back *** Slingshot suplex * Mánagers ** Arn Anderson ** Shane Douglas ** Shane McMahon ** Nancy Benoit ** Ted DiBiase ** Miss Elizabeth * Apodos ** "Dynamite" ** ""The Rabid Wolverine"" ** "The Canadian Rabid Wolverine" ** "The Crippler" ** ""The Canadian Crippler"" (a raíz del incidente donde lesionó accidentalmente a Sabu) ** "The Shooter" ** "The Radical" Campeonatos y logros * Catch Wrestling Association ** CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) — con Dave Taylor * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) — con Dean Malenko * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) ** Best of the Super Juniors (1993) ** Best of the Super Juniors (1995) ** Super J Cup (1994) * Stampede Wrestling ** Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship(4 veces) ** Stampede International Tag Team Championship (4 veces) — con Ben Bassarab (1), Keith Hart (1), Lance Idol (1) y Biff Wellington (1) * Universal Wrestling Association ** WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)1 * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) — con Dean Malenko (1) y Perry Saturn (1) ** WCW World Television Championship (3 veces)25 ** Triple Crown Championship (Séptimo) * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) ** WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 veces) ** WWE United States Championship (3 veces) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez y el primero) — con Kurt Angle ** WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) — con Chris Jericho (1) y Edge (2) ** Royal Rumble (2004) ** Triple Crown Championship (duodécimo) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Luchador del año (2004)35 ** Lucha del año (2004) vs. Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels (WrestleMania XX, 14 de marzo) ** PWI Feudo del año - 2004, vs. Triple H ** Situado en el N°107 en los PWI 500 de 199136 ** Situado en el N°99 en los PWI 500 de 199237 ** Situado en el N°44 en los PWI 500 de 199338 ** Situado en el N°43 en los PWI 500 de 199439 ** Situado en el N°46 en los PWI 500 de 199540 ** Situado en el N°18 en los PWI 500 de 199641 ** Situado en el N°10 en los PWI 500 de 199742 ** Situado en el N°19 en los PWI 500 de 199843 ** Situado en el N°3 en los PWI 500 de 200044 ** Situado en el N°3 en los PWI 500 de 200145 ** Situado en el N°13 en los PWI 500 de 200346 ** Situado en el N°1 en los PWI 500 de 200447 ** Situado en el N°13 en los PWI 500 de 200548 ** Situado en el N°29 en los PWI 500 de 200649 ** Situado en el N°69 dentro de los mejores 500 luchadores de la historia - PWI Years, 2003.50 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** WON Mejor luchador técnico - 1994 ** WON Mejor luchador técnico - 1995 ** WON Mejor luchador técnico - 2000 ** WON Mejor luchador técnico - 2003 ** WON Mejor luchador técnico - 2004 ** WON Luchador favorito de los lectores - 1997 ** WON Luchador favorito de los lectores - 2000 ** WON Luchador más infravalorado - 1998 ** WON Luchador más destacado - 2000 ** WON Luchador más destacado - 2004 ** WON Lucha del año - 2002, con Kurt Angle vs. Edge & Rey Mysterio (No Mercy, 20 de octubre de 2002) ** WON Feudo del año - 2004, vs. Triple H y Shawn Michaels ** WON Premio Bruiser Brody - 2004 ** WON Hall of Fame - 2003 ** Situado en Nº12 del WON Luchador de la década (2000–2009)51 ** Situado en Nº3 del WON Luchador más destacado de la década (2000–2009) Fallecimiento Según los informes de los medios, se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Chris Benoit y de su familia en su casa. La WWE dedicó 3 horas de tributo a Chris Benoit donde otros luchadores también expresaban sus condolencias hacia Chris. Pocas horas después dejaron de emitirse esos videos. A su mujer, Nancy, la encontraron muerta en la sala de estar, a su hijo de 7 años, Daniel, en su dormitorio y a Chris Benoit lo encontraron en su sala de pesas. Todo indica que los mataron mediante estrangulamiento. Las primeras revelaciones de los medios es que Benoit fuera acusado de tomar esteroides que fueron encontrados en su casa y sufrir la llamada "rabia del roid". Todo esto no está del todo esclarecido, pues Benoit había pasado recientemente un control de drogas de la WWE dando como resultado negativo. Según las fuentes federales, Chris Benoit, acabó con la vida de su esposa, sin confirmar el motivo, después de un tiempo, hizo lo mismo con su hijo, que sufría del Síndrome X frágil, y finalmente se suicidó en su sala de pesas ahorcándose con un cable de acero de una máquina de levantar pesas.53 Previo al fallecimiento se enviaron mensajes desde el celular de Benoit y de su mujer, Nancy.54 Luego del doble asesinato y suicidio, el ex luchador Christopher Nowinski contactó al padre de Chris, Michael Benoit, sugiriéndole que el trauma craneoencefálico sufrido por Chris a lo largo de sus años de carrera pudieron haberlo conllevado a los actos.55 Se efectuaron entonces unos exámenes al cerebro de Benoit a cargo de Julian Bailes, el neurocirujano en jefe de la Universidad de Virginia Occidental, los resultados mostraron que el cerebro de Benoit estaba tan severamente dañado que su estado se asemejaba al de un cerebro de un paciente de 85 años con Alzheimer. Se reportó que padecía un avanzado estado de demencia similar a la que padecían algunos jugadores retirados de la NFL que habían sufrido múltiples conmociones cerebrales, caído en depresión y atentando física y psicológicamente contra otras personas así como también contra ellos mismos. Bailes junto con sus colegas concluyeron que una repetitiva ocurrencia de conmociones cerebrales puede llevar a la demencia, lo que puede contribuir a severos problemas comportamentales. El 14 de julio se hicieron los funerales de los tres cuerpos, siendo el cuerpo de Benoit, cremado al igual que los cuerpos de su esposa y su hijo. Lo que sea que hayan hecho con sus cenizas es desconocido para el público en general. Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Luchadores fallecidos Categoría:Ganadores de Royal Rumble Categoría:Campeones del WCW World Heavyweight Championship Categoría:Campeones del título mundial Pesado